Power products, such as power conditioners, are often mounted in equipment racks and cabinets. It is desirable to arrange the power product such that the outlets are positioned near the back of the rack for easier connection with other components.
Traditional chassis-based power products put the outlets close to the front of the rack, making them difficult to reach. Some manufacturers have padded the chassis with a substantial amount of “dead space” in an effort to move the outlets closer to the back of the rack. However, this adds cost, wastes space, and does not fully address the problem of outlet accessibility. Moreover, these power products cannot be easily orientated in a variety of ways relative to the rack or equipment therein.